Falsely Accused
by Helena Beaumanoir
Summary: Near x Sayu.


**Falsely Accused.**

-

Near sat inertly, small ashen fingers twirling an albino curl, absentmindedly.

Charcoal eyes were focused upon the little sculpture that sat upon the metallic table. The one that resembled the suspect, Yagami Sayu, the possible contemporary Kira.

The original Kira, Yagami Raito, was clever. That was why he would not entrust the second genuine notebook to Mikami or Amane-san.

No, Raito-san, Kira preferably, would delegate the notebook to someone who was not classed as a suspect, yet someone very close to him. Perhaps a family member; perhaps he had given it to his sister, Yagami Sayu.

He had the SPK establish a full investigation on her.

She seemed a secretive person, pondering about curious subjects such as death and justice, she lived alone; making it easier to commit the murders, she was intelligent and well-liked, and at times manipulative, traits which were all too common in her brother.

She believed in the supernatural and spoke often to herself; it seemed possible that she may be acquainted with a Shinigami.

Therefore, it appeared very likely that Yagami Sayu was the hereditary Kira.

At least that was the conclusion that Near had come to, and it wasn't often that he was wrong. Although, even after an extensive search of her residence and having Lidner tail her for a few months, there was still no solid evidence.

Near then decided upon an interrogation, fixed on persuading Yagami-san to come down to the SPK and answer a few questions, perhaps fooling her into saying something relevant to the case. She agreed right away, consenting to have Gevanni escort her to the SPK headquarters on the twenty-sixth of October, 2010 at midday.

His arrangement had been set, now all Near had to do was wait.

He moved, slightly uneasy, in his seat. The interrogation room was not really a sight to behold. It was dull, pastel grey, containing nothing but a table, two chairs, and a water dispenser. However, this wasn't something that particularly concerned Near, at all.

The door opened a little, Near rose his pale head already aware of who was there. A young dark-haired man, American in appearance, entered the room. Near looked up at Gevanni who informed him that Yagami-san had arrived. Near nodded, saying that he could send her in.

A moment or two later, a young woman entered the interrogation room. Gevanni closed the door behind her, and went on his way back up to the second floor offices were Rester and Lidner were stationed.

"Good day, Yagami-san," Near murmured, twirling his hair, eyes returned to the figure on the table, "I'm very glad you were able to make it, and welcome to the SPK headquarters. Have a seat if you please."

"Yes, erm," Sayu whispered, clearly unsure of the strange boy, "Thank you." The young woman walked cautiously forward, her dark eyes still entranced with the intellectual albino boy.

Near looked up from the table.

She was certainly an attractive girl; it seems that both she and her brother inherited that factor.

In fact, she did look very much like him. She had the same chestnut hair, yet it was curled, framing her face, giving her an angelic look. The same dark eyes; almond shaped, high set and elegant. She was dressed rather simply, wearing unadorned jeans, a yellow _Shonen Knife_ T-shirt and a faded, woollen jumper tied loosely around her waist.

"Now, Yagami-san, I assume you know why we called you down here, don't you?" Near asked, monotonously, twirling a silken curl between his fingers.

"Well, erm, I guessed it was something to do with my... my b-brother," Sayu replied, her face fell as the memories of her brother began to plague her mind. She blinked a couple of times, obviously trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yes, firstly, you are now aware that your brother was Kira, correct?"

Sayu swallowed, her breath caught in the back of the throat. Near remained quiet, waiting for her answer.

"Y-yes... I do know that Raito-Niichan was... Kira and... how he killed."

"How did he kill, Yagami-san?"

"I was told by Matsuda-san, that he killed criminals by writing their names into a supernatural notebook... which resulted in... the sudden series of heart attacks before the victims' deaths."

"I see. Matsuda-san told you this?"

"Yes." Sayu appeared alarmed suddenly; perhaps what she said was a lie and she realised she could not have gained this information without have been working with Kira or the Japanese Task Force, "Why? Should he not have? If so, I'm very sorry, it wasn't his fault really. I swore I would keep it to myself."

She seemed embarrassed with herself, slightly angry, but not as angry as Near, it appears that he did tell her; he still had no lead.

"No. That's fine. You are a member of Yagami Raito's family, after all. It seems you loved him very much, didn't you, Yagami-san?"

"Of course, he was my brother, of course I love him. But, I also hate him. I hate him for killing all those people, for killing innocent police officers ... for killing our own father."

Sayu reached into her pocket, revealing a white, cotton handkerchief. She wiped her chocolate eyes which had become flooded in a sea of tears.

"Excuse me." She muttered, before blowing her nose. Near watched her carefully; she was faking, she had to be, she was just like her brother. She was Kira. "Please, continue."

"You are also aware that Amane Misa-san and Mikami Teru-san were the second and third Kira?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure I don't need to ask, but are you aware of the new Kira who has immerged and also that he has been killing criminals for the last six months?"

Sayu nodded. "Yes, I am."

Near gazed at her for a moment. The silence was piercing; it was her, he was sure, she was the Hereditary Kira. He needed a confession; he had planned ahead and was going to accuse her with false evidence.

"Yagami-san, you also know that Kira possessed three notebooks at point; one of which was never recovered, don't you?"

Sayu was clearly surprised. "What? There was more than one? So, the recent Kira must be using the one that wasn't regained, right?"

"That is what we assume, but you are already aware of that, aren't you, Yagami-san?"

"W-what? No, I had no idea there was more than one notebook before today, I swear." Sayu's expression was very convincing, but Near knew better; she was the sibling of the previous Kira, who himself was scheming, manipulative and influential, as is Sayu.

"You were not aware of the existence of more than one notebook?"

"No, of course not."

"Therefore you have never seen the notebook before, have you, Yagami-san?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

-

She was proven correct.

Yagami Sayu was not the Hereditary Kira.

Even though Near had her personally arrested the previous year. Even though the killings were continuing all the while, he believed that she had to be connected to it somehow.

She had spent the last year in Murayama prison, completely innocent. It had crushed her; it had also crushed Near, for he had known in his heart that Sayu had been cleared of suspicion after talking with her the year prior.

Not to mention, after further investigation, Near realised that it was very improbable that Sayu was connected to the murders. Yet, he had nothing else to go on. He had never made a mistake before; it almost destroyed him, he was traumatised for weeks unable to move, unable to think.

What if he had made other mistakes? How would he be able to identify? For all he knew, he had wrongly accused Yagami Raito for being Kira, simply because he was confident he could outwit him. Perhaps he had wrongly accused an innocuous man; Raito might not have been Kira.

Near bit his lip; clenched his fists. She was not Kira. Yagami Sayu was not Kira.

"Commander Rester, could you perhaps tell her yourself, in my place?" Near asked, admiring the figure of Sayu that lay upon the disordered papers that were situated on the desk.

Rester sighed, yet answered in a mild voice. He was aware how difficult his was for Near after all.

"Near, Yagami-san was falsely accused, which will be very arduous for her, she has to know, at the very least, that you are remorseful."

"But..." Near's little head fell; gaze fixed on the floorboards, "But, what if -? It is very probable that she will hate me, correct, Rester?"

"I suppose. But it is must be done Near, you have to restore faith in people, particularly people who may be able to assist you. It is also possible that Yagami-san will understand. Everyone makes mistakes, Near."

Near remained silent. There was no way that Yagami-san was going to forgive him for taking a year of her life away, as well as all the other people still being murdered since she had been imprisoned. He held his breath; he was afraid.

"Then, could you at least accompany me to the prison, Commander Rester?"

-

Near sat inertly, small ashen fingers twirling an albino curl, absentmindedly.

Charcoal eyes were focused upon the little sculpture that sat upon the metallic table. The one that resembled the suspect, Yagami Sayu, the sister of the previous Kira.

She was not Kira.

Rester looked, concernedly at Near. He wished to say something encouraging but didn't know what. They both sat, awaiting the arrival of Yagami Sayu.

The arrangement had been set, now all Near had to do was wait.

He moved, slightly uneasy, in his seat. The interrogation room was not really a sight to behold. It was dreary, pastel grey, containing nothing but a table, four chairs, and a water dispenser. However, this wasn't something that particularly concerned Near, at all.

The door opened a little, Near rose his pale head already aware of who was there.

A young woman entered the interrogation room. The prison guard closed the door behind her, removed her handcuffs, before standing mutely by the door.

"Good day, Yagami-san," Near murmured, twirling his hair, eyes returned to the figure on the table, "Have a seat if you would like."

The young woman walked cautiously forward, her dark eyes glaring hatefully at the intellectual albino boy.

Near looked up from the table.

She was certainly an attractive girl; it seems that both she and her brother inherited that factor.

In fact, she did look very much like him. She had the same chestnut hair, yet it was cut short, away from her face, giving her a slight masculine look. The same dark eyes; almond shaped, high set and elegant, yet irritated and miserable. She was dressed rather simply, wearing a navy bodysuit and beaten white nurse shoes.

"Yagami-san, I assume you know why we have come down here to see you, don't you?" Near asked, monotonously, twirling a silken curl between his fingers.

"Yes, it appears I was wrongly accused." Sayu replied her face enraged as the memories of their last meeting began to plague her mind. She blinked a couple of times, obviously trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yes, It – it seems you were honest about what you told us and we realise that we – we had made a huge... mistake."

Sayu swallowed, her breath caught in the back of the throat. Near remained quiet, waiting for her speak.

"It took you over a year to realise I was telling the truth?"

"Well... we had to be sure."

"I see. So, it took you this long to comprehend the idea that the killings were still going on, while I was imprisoned?" Her voice was livid, "I thought you were some sort of genius?"

"Perhaps you are unaware, but the killings were continuing even though your brother was incarcerated. Still, it turned out that he was Kira."

Sayu chuckled weakly, attention fixed solely on Near, "Is that how you handled the matter? You assumed I had the same mentality as Raito-Niichan, therefore I must be Kira."

"No." Near began fiddling with his cuffs, his cheeks burning. He was attentive of the fact that even if he were to apologise it could not make up for the error he had overlooked. "The evidence pointed to you, there were no other suspects. What else was I supposed to believe?"

"You could have at least catch my contemplating the murders or even in the act of accomplishing one."

She had matured; she had given the matter a great deal of thought and seemed to be willing to point out Near's blunder, perhaps humiliate him. He was aware he deserved it, but that still never made it any easier to except.

"Well...?" Sayu eyed Near apprehensively, smirking faintly to herself, conscious that he had no answer. It was obvious; she did resemble Raito.

"We were sure that you were behind the murders," Rester came to Near's backing, "You seemed very suspicious, you were mysterious, enigmatic. We had one of our agents tail you during our investigation, and I must tell you that sort of behaviour was rather odd."

Sayu brought her hands down upon the metal table; face enraged, "I was grieving! I had lost both my father and brother in the space of two months. Of course I wasn't going out to party ever night."

"You always talk to yourself?"

"No." She lowered her voice slightly, "Not to myself. I was talking to Raito-Niichan, is that so peculiar?"

"No." Near sighed. "No, it isn't."

She began to cry. Weeping mutely, remembering her brother. "Then have you found the genuine Kira?"

Near's brow fell, lowered into a frown, it was possibly the first sign of emotion that Sayu, and maybe Rester, had witnessed from him.

"No, Yagami-san, we haven't, not yet. But we will." Near inhaled, afraid, he had to admit it. "I- I should apologise. I sent you here under false pretences, even though I wasn't completely sure whether you were honest or mendacious. I was frustrated; you were the only person who could have been the hereditary Kira. If you weren't, I was at a dead end."

"So, you sent me to prison because you didn't want to be wrong?"

"I ..." Near exhaled, he had never been wrong, how had he made a mistake, "I suppose, I did, and I do admit that I was... wrong."

"I see."

"You seem very calm, despite it all." Near asked, "Are you not angry, Yagami-san?"

"Yes, very." She smiled justifiably at Near.

"Then why are being so reasonable towards me?"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Sayu stood, marched round the table, eyes burning into Near's, arms locked around him. The prison guard and Rester both ran to support him unsure of Sayu's intentions.

"It's fine. It's alright!" Near yelled, raising his arms, gesturing them both to back away. They did as instructed.

Near returned his gaze to Sayu. He could see her smile slightly, and she was embracing him.

Near was unsure of what to do. He had never been in such a situation before.

Sayu lowered herself; kissing Near's temple delicately. "Please, find Kira, please."

She straightened up, offering Near her hand. He took it, not even thinking properly. His face was crimson; his first kiss was by somebody who he had sent to prison; the sister of Kira, a young woman; a beautiful woman.

"I – I will, Yagami-san."

She observed him complacently, "The real Kira."

"Yes. The real Kira. I won't make another mistake again."

Sayu nodded, turned away and walked of towards the door. The guard, only because it was protocol, re-handcuffed her and turned to lead her out the exit. Prior to leaving, Sayu turned back to Near.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Near."

-


End file.
